<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FEAST by kaileidohscope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799613">FEAST</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope'>kaileidohscope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bloodlust, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Feeding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampire Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vampire Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin didn’t know what he expected when Kyungsoo spoke, but it definitely wasn’t, “You’ll need to be fucked,” with a resolute, mundane sigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Honey Boy: Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FEAST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/gifts">seawitcher</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for my dear friend, Kira. thank you for cheering me on along the way and listening to me whine. i hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin didn’t know what he expected when Kyungsoo spoke, but it definitely wasn’t, “You’ll need to be fucked,” with a resolute, mundane sigh. He’d said it so casually, as if speaking of the gloomy weather and humid rain. They’d been out on the balcony - or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyungsoo</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been out on the balcony, and Jongin had sniffed him out from the front yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one leap, the fledgling scaled the high railing and coddled up close to his sire’s side. He was feeling restless again, bored again - </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirsty</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. He tugged, with askance, at the cuff of Kyungsoo’s velvet suit. Kyungsoo turned his wrist up without a word, letting the newborn raise his arm up to his mouth. He didn’t flinch when Jongin’s fangs pierced his skin, probably already used to the familiar pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin moaned in relief as sweet blood poured onto his tongue, clutching at Kyungsoo’s wrist with vise-like strength. This was the fourth time he’d fed just that day, but every time it felt like the first. He was so thirsty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but Kyungsoo forbade him from hunting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“They are no less than us. They are precious lifeforms, with souls and a heartbeat. Despite our carnal urges, they are not for us to eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin didn’t understand it - but it was the way of which his sire lived. “Vegetarian”, as he called it. Human blood was a delicacy he refused to indulge in. He cherished human life in a way Jongin’s dusty mind just couldn’t fathom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Jongin came to be is a simple, though controversial story one might think. Jongin, as Kyungsoo told him, had lived many aeons ago, in the 18th century. He had passed at a young age due to an advanced illness, and was laid to rest at the mere age of twenty-two. Well preserved, in a mummified state. Kyungsoo had broken into the hidden mines of which many graves were preserved, and unearthed Jongin’s casket with his bare hands. When Jongin asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a small, curious voice - Kyungsoo chuffed a small breath through his nose, looked down through his glasses and said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I could feel your heart. And it was pure.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongin didn’t understand. If he had been dead, how could that be? Jongin truly didn't understand, but Kyungsoo did not elaborate, as he never did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin has no memory of his human life. The only thing that he recalls is a bright, red light, searing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>excruciating</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain, and then Kyungsoo’s calm, ethereal face hovering above him. Kyungsoo spoke his name, and Jongin felt his throat burn with thirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a little over a month ago, and Jongin’s throat still ached with desire. He wanted blood, he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood - but Kyungsoo only offered his own wrist to the fledgling’s pulsating fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will feed from me for now, until your lust for human blood is under control. And then, I’ll show you how to properly hunt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s blood was extraordinary - but never quite enough to soothe the burning in Jongin’s throat. It temporarily dulled it, but only for brief periods of time. And those periods were getting briefer and shorter as the days rolled by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pulled his fangs from Kyungsoo’s flesh, dark crimson wisps of blood strung from Jongin’s lips to Kyungsoo’s wrist for a moment before detaching. “What?” he chirped, with several blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be laid.” His sire repeated, bluntly, and Jongin flushed under his collar. He knew of sex, instinctively (and through a few secret library searches he’s convinced himself Kyungsoo isn’t aware of) though has no memory of ever doing it in his human life. If he ever had, at all. It was a very intimate, very pleasurable thing, and Jongin felt his skin grow hot at just the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall lay together this evening.” Kyungsoo decided in a light voice, closing the book nestled in his lap and gazing out over the front garden, “Is that alright, my beloved?” Golden eyes turned toward him in gentle questioning, and Jongin gulped the thick blood still caking his throat and tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay with you?” he hiccuped, bringing a hand to wipe at his mouth. Thick blood smeared over his cheek, and his sire clicked his tongue in disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else is there to lay you?” Kyungsoo cocked a brow, and Jongin simply blinked, still a little dazed, and watched as Kyungsoo stood from the bench and made his way inside.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo kept busy in the high stories of the mansion the rest of the day, hidden away from his fledging’s pestering. Every time Jongin snooped him out of the many bedrooms, Kyungsoo merely offered him a passing glance and said, “I’m preparing.” He didn’t elaborate, (go figure), and Jongin huffed in disgruntlement for the third or fourth time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry, sire.” He defended, almost pouty, though Kyungsoo didn’t pause in his folding of black, satin sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will have to wait.” He said, with his back to Jongin. Jongin barely withheld the urge to stomp his foot in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But sire,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and authoritative, and Jongin knew he was fighting a losing battle. “Have patience. It’s part of your taming process. Patience. Resistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin huffed again, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood there, waiting for something - anything to change, but Kyungsoo went about folding sheets and gathering things into a bag. Jongin rose up on his toes curiously, slightly tiptoeing to try and see what items the vampire was gathering, but recoiled when Kyungsoo’s sharp eyes suddenly caught him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go prepare tonight’s dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ground his teeth, flexed his jaw, and resolutely turned and walked to the stairway railing. In a breath’s time he was at the bottom of the winding staircase, grumbling under his breath as he made his way towards the fridge. Preserved deer blood was not what he wanted for dinner. What he wanted was</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kyungsoo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Kyungsoo apparently wasn’t going to be quite as docile about it. It was different, it was new - he’d never been denied a meal, and it made his own blood </span>
  <em>
    <span>boil.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so thirsty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>thirsty. It simply wasn’t fair, nor was it right in Jongin’s book. Though Jongin’s book was written in the messy scrawl of a kindergartener; Kyungsoo’s was much more of a clean typewriter. Jongin had to follow his guide, as he would be lost on his own - but it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t fair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin consumed his dinner with a grimace, emptying his mug in only a couple forlorn gulps. It was flavorless and bland, but it gave his throat a soft coating - dulling the burning sensation to a simmer. Kyungsoo indulged in his own dinner, sipping it like a fine wine sat on the total opposite side of their mahogany dining table. He was watching Jongin with an unreadable, deep tint to his normally bright golden eyes. They were a dark copper now. Curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you finished your supper?” Kyungsoo melodiously asked as he set his mug delicately on the table. Jongin finished scowling at the bottom of his own mug and set it down much more heavy-handedly. The handle cracked and clattered onto the tabletop when he drew his hand away, the pieces tottering unevenly back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately.” He grumbled, unsatisfied, unfazed by his own reckless destruction. Kyungsoo sighed through his nose with a small shake of his head. He stood up soundlessly and had Jongin’s mug and handle in his hands milliseconds later, dropping them in the bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to mind your strength.” He chided on deaf ears. Jongin was too distracted by the waft of his sire’s sweet scent still lingering near. It felt like ages since he’d last been close to Kyungsoo, within reach - when in reality it had only been a mere hour or so. The sun had sunken below the ground by now, casting the mansion in darkness and soft moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin gasped when Kyungsoo’s dark form appeared beside him in the blink of an eye; held his breath as his cold hand grazed the fledgling’s cheek. His fangs ached at the proximity of Kyungsoo’s bare wrist, a flame dancing in his bloody irises. He nuzzled into the seam of the elder’s wrist, humming at his delicious, dizzying scent. He smelt so good, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was mouthwatering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go upstairs?” Kyungsoo hummed, and Jongin lifted his gaze to meet the other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To lay?” He asked, a hue of innocence in his voice. Kyungsoo huffed a breath through his nose, a smirk of adoration on his full lips, and slowly nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin blinked, suddenly feeling quite bashful. He felt his face grow hot beneath Kyungsoo’s icy touch. The elder’s thumb traced the apple of his cheek, up over his long lashes, traced his sharp brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous, my sweet?” His sire gently cooed. Jongin swallowed thickly, bumping his nose against the vein that protruded over the inside of Kyungsoo’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not nervous,” he decided after a moment of thought, “just… shy.” he finished in a quiet, sheepish mumble. It made Kyungsoo smile softly, and drop his hand from Jongin’s face to take his hand instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re enchanting.” He chuckled, and gave Jongin’s hand a beckoning pull. Jongin blushed scarlet and lowered his eyes, allowing his sire to guide him away from the kitchen and towards the winding, endless staircase.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kyungsoo kissed him, it was with patience and care, no rush, a simple, tentative press of lips. When Jongin breathed heavily, fluttered his lashes, and pulled him back for another, it was with absolute urgency, fervor, and lust. A grunt of pleasure, need, and rough hands pulling the pressed fabric of Kyungsoo’s shirt. His lips moved ravenously over Kyungsoo’s, overpowering the elder with insistence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo stumbled a couple steps back, his hip knocking into a small table. Jongin growled lowly. He felt insatiable, utterly </span>
  <em>
    <span>deprived</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their lips detached with unhinged breathing, heavy gasps and grunts. Jongin’s hands traveled over the planes of the elder’s body, feeling his every curve from above his clothing. Kyungsoo gave a soft growl of his own, which turned into a snarl when Jongin’s mouth made a lung at his throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, the fledgling’s back was slammed into the opposite wall, indenting it slightly. Kyungsoo’s hand was rough around his throat, keeping him subdued with crushing force. Kyungsoo’s eyes were black, hooded. Jongin bared his teeth at him, hissing like a tiger contained to a cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First lesson is obedience. There will be no biting… until I say.” The elder spoke loudly through his clenched teeth. He bared his fangs, countering Jongin’s feral show with his own, controlled restraint. The fledgling was still panting heavily, grunting uncomfortably as he gripped at the arm Kyungsoo was holding him into the wall with. He cowered under Kyungsoo’s glare a few breaths later, remorse showing through his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, sire.” He huffed softly, blinking a handful of times, “I don’t know what’s come over me, I… I can’t...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo released him slowly as he took a backward step. “You’re lusting,” he answered a silent curiosity, “Bloodlusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it.” Jongin grunted, rubbing the soreness of his neck. He wouldn’t bruise, but the ache would last for several minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t last.” Kyungsoo resolutely said, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Remove your clothes. We need to lay, quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin swallowed as a strip of Kyungsoo bare skin came into view. He had never seen his sire remove his clothing, and found that it was… an interesting sight. Alluring, </span>
  <em>
    <span>arousing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a hurry, he pulled the cumberbund loose from around his waist, tossing it aside to pull his shirt up and over his head. He paused at his pants, watching as the white fabric fell from Kyungsoo’s shoulders and landed in a heap around his ankles. The elder’s pants were already undone as he yanked his belt from the loops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin blinked, felt a vague wave of sheepishness, then went on to push his own pants down past his knees. He wore no shoes - not even socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.” Kyungsoo ordered, and Jongin listened with only a brief moment of recognition. His arms were pulled behind his back, bent in a way where his hands grasped his elbows. The belt was looped around them, pulled taut and unyielding. “Until you have control over yourself.” Kyungsoo clarified, this one time in a blue moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was guided over towards the bed, laid down onto his back with his head pressed in the pillows. There was no air in his lungs when Kyungsoo straddled his waist, pulling a gasp from his lips before the elder leaned down to kiss him once more. His body reacted instantly, sparking into a fiery burning flame. He groaned deep from his chest, struggling to pull his hands from where they were trapped behind himself. The belt kept him from doing so, surprisingly sturdy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips bucked up instinctively, and when his crotch slowly rubbed against Kyungsoo’s rear, he nearly saw stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He never understood the meaning of the word but… now he did. And it was extraordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth dug into Kyungsoo’s lip savagely, and the elder jerked back with a sneer and grimace. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and when it was lifted away, blood pooled on his fingertips. Jongin moaned at the sweet taste, licking his lips of lingering blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo shook his head, clicked his tongue, and grabbed at the white, cotton sheets below them. He ripped a strip off of it, balling it up and bringing it towards the fledgling’s mouth. He resisted as it was shoved in, gagging instinctively. When he went to spit it out, Kyungsoo held it lodged in his mouth with another strip of fabric. This strip covered his mouth and wrapped around the nape of his head, tightly knotted there. The blood that was on Kyungsoo’s fingers was smeared on the wad in Jongin’s mouth, testing, teasing, torturing. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, though muddled and faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be no biting.” Kyungsoo repeated, with a soft rasp. His lip had healed itself already, perfectly plump and unscathed, though his eyes were warning and dark. “Have patience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin mumbled in protest, growling as his hips jerked upward again. His groin was beginning to ache in a way that was unbearable. Like a winding coil, hot and tight, urging relief. He wanted Kyungsoo to relieve the pressure, and luckily - he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder’s hand traced over Jongin’s arched cock, rubbing him slowly, curiously. Left only in his undercloths, the touch had Jongin seeing stars, releasing a groan of gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you feel better if you behave.” Kyungsoo spoke softly, one hand still working over his cock while the other rubbed the middle of Jongin’s bare chest, where his heart was visibly pounding. The fledgling nodded his head urgently, his groan softened to quiet, continuous whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo leant down and kissed Jongin’s cheek, resting their foreheads together soothingly. He breathed with Jongin, calming his frantic panting. “Be good,” he whispered close to the fledgling’s ear, “and this will be much easier. Find the will to control yourself, your urges. Find the strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin whimpered quietly, unsure and doubtful. Kyungsoo soothed him a kiss to his forehead, another on his nose. The fledgling blushed, breaking into a soft giggle before Kyungsoo’s mouth pressed to the side of his neck. Jongin felt himself tense like stone, his breath halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sire’s lips were soft and slow, pressing wet kisses all along his neck before he started lightly suckling. Jongin whined restlessly, Kyungsoo’s hand was still slow over his lower regions, teasing. Slowly, Kyungsoo paused and pulled his undercloths down, off his hips and to his knees. He wrapped his hand around Jongin’s bare cock, high and alert, pulsing hot and red, and began stroking him properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin moaned loudly, hips pressing up into Kyungsoo’s hand in small, insisting thrusts, urging him to go faster. Kyungsoo did, and Jongin nearly sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coil inside him tightened impossibly faster, faster than his heavy breathing could keep up with. He felt gentle teeth against his neck, a harmless bite too light to break skin, and all but wailed as black overtook his blurry eyes and stars burst behind his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An orgasm, his mind recognized, his body jerking violently below Kyungsoo. His moans were loud and dramatic, near sobs of pleasure as Kyungsoo’s hand worked him over. Everything felt hot, even the elder’s ice cold touch against his skin. And wet, suddenly so wet, and it made the way Kyungsoo’s palm slid over his cock extra sensitive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” Kyungsoo cooed gently, “good boy, that’s good.” It made Jongin feel a different kind of warmth, a warmth inside his chest, soft and fuzzy. Kyungsoo’s hand slowed down until eventually stopping, though he kept holding Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute or so past, and Jongin felt himself fiending, ready for more as his hips thrust up against the elder’s hand, whimpering in askance. Kyungsoo seemed to have been expecting this, pumping him at a lulled speed before picking up. He was less gentle this time, quicker and to the point, and it was mere minutes before Jongin unfolded into a mess for the second time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was brought over the edge a fifth time, there were tears on Jongin’s cheeks, exhaustion in his eyes. Kyungsoo had worked him open with his fingers on the third round, gently coaxing his hole open with slippery oil and patience. With his pain tolerance, it was an easy task that took no more than a few minutes before he was fully gaping and rolling his hips down onto Kyungsoo’s nimble fingers. It was a different kind of pleasure, new, and he found he quite liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time however, he decided he needed a pause, a break, and he’d been eyeing the untouched bulge in Kyungsoo’s trousers for awhile now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted his shoulders, whimpering in askance. His eyes showed gentle thought, docile and calm. Kyungsoo gave it two breaths of consideration before he reached underneath Jongin, slowly unbuckling the belt and pulling it loose from around his forearms. Jongin rolled the soreness from his shoulders, grunting a bit in discomfort. The elder was still above him, coiling the belt up before tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin hesitated as his fingertips touched the hem of Kyungsoo’s trousers, waiting for permission. When the elder gave no disciplinary move, just looked down and watched his careful hands, Jongin slowly undid the small buttons. He slid his hand beneath his underclothes, touching him lightly and curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hard as rock, though still surprising cold, like marble. Kyungsoo had no outward reaction to his touch, just a small hand twitch and a furrow to his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin mumbled a question, muffled through his cloth gag, and Kyungsoo looked up at him before simply nodding his head. He wrapped his warm hands around Kyungsoo’s icy shaft, touch slightly unsure and shy as he brushed his hand down to the base, then back up towards the head again, rubbing over the crown the same manner Kyungsoo had done to him a couple times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo gave a quiet, pleased noise that Jongin might’ve missed had it not been for their proximity. It gave him a boost of encouragement, and he began slowly pumping the other with hesitant confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could make his sire feel good. That alone had him smiling around his gag. He sat up carefully, holding Kyungsoo in his lap as his hand slowly picked up speed. He tilted his head up, thoughtlessly going for a kiss when the cloth over his mouth blocked all contact. He whined softly, nuzzling against him instead, hiding in the crook of his collarbone. He breathed in the elder’s scent, concentrating on his own silent, shallow breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had slipped closed, and a moment later the cloth around his mouth was loosening as Kyungsoo untied it. It was discarded off to the side, and Jongin instantly pushed the wad out of his mouth before going for a proper, real kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met with smolder and heat, a soft gasp on Jongin’s end and a quiet moan on Kyungsoo’s. He relished the soft noise, wanted to hear more from him. Kyungsoo was reserved, quiet, but to hear his moans of pleasure were astounding and delicious. A feast all on its own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He combed one hand through Kyungsoo’s locks, curling his fingers around the smooth strands and holding tight. Jongin opened his mouth and tasted Kyungsoo’s tongue, nipping at it harmlessly, playfully, and brought a soft chuckle from his sire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his wrist at a certain angle, and Kyungsoo tensed slightly, grunted into his mouth, and Jongin quickly did it again. He groaned in acclamation, squeezing at Jongin’s bare waist, encouragingly. Jongin whined along with him, riled up and ready to please, to satisfy Kyungsoo’s every whim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was moments before Kyungsoo was moaning against him, holding him tightly as Jongin worked him over, stroking him through his high. He was warm as he spilled over Jongin’s fingers and knuckles, short bursts of milky white. Kyungsoo had tucked his face into the fledgling’s neck, huffing against him as he slowly settled, pressing his lips there, praisefully.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin was laid back into the pillows when Kyungsoo pressed into him, careful but with haste. He cried out as he was stretched, gripping the sheets, arching his back until Kyungsoo bottomed out. Kyungsoo held his hips, held him steady as he began their steady rhythm. His eyes were locked on Jongin’s face, watching his every expression and reading every emotion that laid within it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedframe knocked against the wall with each of his firm thrusts, the bed groaning along with Jongin as he squirmed against the sheets. His fingers ripped through the cotton as he pulled, gasping and whimpering with every push- every time Kyungsoo pushed back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes glowed in the moonlight, of fire and lust, ruby red. Bloody. Insatiable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More, more…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He begged, spreading himself out as much as his limbs would allow, giving Kyungsoo complete control. His entire body was on edge, tingling with pleasure. He’d never felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo slammed into him with abandon, releasing all realms of hesitation and care. His touch was rough as he grabbed ahold of Jongin’s thighs, pushing them over to his chest, slung one leg over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was minutes before Jongin was coming undone for the nth time, with Kyungsoo all around him, inside him, filled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin rolled his hips forward, bouncing on Kyungsoo’s cock with urgency. He was just at the edge - almost there, but he couldn’t quite reach it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So close, so close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cried out in frustration, knees aching from the strain. He grabbed the headboard for support, banging it against the wall with little care as he adjusted himself, planted his feet on the mattress instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed wobbled, bumped against the bedside table and consequently knocking a vase of marigolds to the ground. The vase shattered all over the wooden floor, tosing red and gold blossoms in every direction, but it made no pause in their rough lovemaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s lips were on his chin, kissing him all over, his hands roaming over the hot planes of Jongin’s body. He grabbed a handful of the fledgling’s rear, growled against his neck lustfully. Jongin’s gums ached, his fangs pulsing with thirst, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His throat burned, ached, and he gasped when Kyungsoo’s teeth sunk into the side of his throat, puncturing his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood flowed down his collarbone and chest before the elder had latched onto the wound, feeding. Jongin pulled at his hair, moaning with abandon as he felt the familiar build coiling tight in his groin. Tighter and tighter as Kyungsoo drained him until finally, he burst. The second lesson was manners, Kyungsoo had told him, and he understood it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo would feed before Jongin could—before Kyungsoo would allow him to. He had to earn the right to his sire’s neck, win the prize at the end of the race. He had no answer as to how they could ever stop, how he’d ever kept his hands off Kyungsoo before.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours had passed, maybe days, several nights. It was all a blur of bare skin, soft sheets, and the occasional strand of daylight. Jongin felt unstoppable, unappeased with every round. They only stopped for meals, which Jongin rushed to finish before he was clambering over his sire once more, pressing their lips together, touching, begging for more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly felt the fire under his skin dull to a soft blue, the rage and hunger in his belly aching with every kiss Kyungsoo placed upon his porcelain skin, all over his face, his hands, neck, down his belly. He felt the rumble of dismay and restlessness trickling through his veins, like bugs, calm every time Kyungsoo intertwined their fingers and held his body close to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His temperature cooled with every moan, every soft sigh, until a time came to where he could no longer notice the stark chill of Kyungsoo’s touch against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid still in the darkness with ripped pillows and feathers all around, under tattered sheets and moonlight. Jongin was huddled close to Kyungsoo’s side, tracing the elder’s deathly still sternum, and noticed the lack of pulse within his own chest. Noticed the pale tone his skin had taken, without the rush of blood flowing through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your new birth will bring with it a new death,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongin recalled his sire saying once, and now he understood—as Kyungsoo never offered an explanation at the time. With his new death, Jongin would start his new, eternal life. One of cold, flushed skin, hazel eyes, ethereal beauty. A vampire's truest form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the same temperature now, sire.” Jongin quietly noted, raising his head from where it lay in the crook of Kyungsoo’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed, though the fledgling knew he was not resting. Kyungsoo never rested, and he wondered if he too had lost the ability. The elder hummed softly, a private smile twitching at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been reborn.” he said in return, and Jongin smiled without a blush, without his face flushing red as it should have. He nestled back into Kyungsoo’s hold, though his eyes trailed the tendons of Kyungsoo’s exposed neck, glowing white in the moonlight. He hadn’t been allowed to bite yet—his mouth ached at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S… Sire?” he called in a small voice. Kyungsoo cracked an eye open, offering him a small glance. He hesitated for a moment, drawing a winding circle of the left side of the elder’s still ribcage. “M-May I feed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment, and then Kyungsoo smiled softly, nodding his head. “Yes, my sweet. You may.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin’s eyes widened in excitement, adjusting himself as he nuzzled closer to Kyungsoo’s nape. His throat was parched and hoarse, stomach suddenly growling at the prospect of a good, proper meal after what felt like aeons. He was tentative as his nose brushed Kyungsoo delicate skin, indulging in his sweet eroma before baring his teeth and slowly sinking them into the elder’s flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood flooded into his mouth like water over a dry, barren desert. It held a newfound flavor, more intense, sweet like candy, but also savory. His moan was muffled and soft, hand raised to hold Kyungsoo's cheek. Kyungsoo craned his head, giving the other full rain of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin fed until his belly was full and quenched, finally sated. He licked over the wound once he detached, lapping up the beads of blood that leaked out before they could stain the pillows. He watched the skin heal itself up, until no sign of any damage had been done, and placed a chaste kiss over the newly healed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised himself up and brought Kyungsoo’s lips to his own, and the elder’s taste was of affection and care, no urgency of lust, no feral moans. A simple kiss of love, in its purest form. Jongin lay his head over Kyungsoo’s chest, smiling, content, and couldn’t help the soft giggle in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you find so amusing?” Kyungsoo questioned with a muted chuckle of his own, and Jongin raised his head to look up at him, resting his chin on a firm pec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel your heart,” he whispered with a warm, cherishing smile, and Kyungsoo’s blank expression melted into one of tender affection. Kyungsoo’s heart felt full, felt like a safe place in Jongin’s hands, and he would cherish it’s unbeating form. For all of their eternal lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @honeygoms or @kaileidohscope</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>